random twilight mad libs songs
by thesakuraclow
Summary: this is what a day with my freinds is like when we do mab libs


I have to wonder if this edward`s too big to ride  
hunt or not hunt in such a crazy bella  
It`s sooner than I thought but you shopped me out  
I`ve lost control and there`s no jasper singing spice girl  
I`m gonna edward all over

Out of the store and into the store again  
You make me want to forget  
And edward all over  
Here I come speeding out of my mind or worse  
Another mushroom ravilos and a coke to get burned  
And edward all over  
I`m gonna edward all over

Fantastic and hot all a big surprise  
You`ve got the warning hesitation killed aside  
It`s sooner then i want but you caught my foot  
I guess I`m ready now to edward  
I`m gonna edward all over

Click here to find out how to add this to your website or blog.

**Part of your world**

Look at this edward, isn`t it neat?  
Wouldn`t you think my collection`s complete?  
Wouldn`t you think I`m the bella  
The bella who has everything?

Look at this rosalie, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one emmett hold?  
bitting around here, you`d think  
Sure, she`s got everything\

I`ve got porsches and volvos a-plenty  
I`ve got who`s-its and what`s-its galore  
You bruning thing-a-mabobs?  
I`ve got 1901  
But who cares? No pretty pretty shiny shiny deal. I acttacked more

I wanna be where the fashion are  
I wanna see, wanna see `em changing  
walkin` around on those  
Whaddya call `em? Oh, feet

runnning your fins, you don`t get too far  
Legs are required for playing, dancin`  
Strollin` along down the  
What`s that word again? jasper  
Up where nail polishs drwaing  
Up where nail polishs run  
Up where nail polishs stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin` free, wish I could be  
Part of that alice

What would I give if I could live  
Outta these dresses?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?

Betcha on forks they understand  
Bet they don`t reprimand their calls  
Bright young women, sick of shopping  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the esme know  
Ask `em sexy questions and get some answers  
What`s a carlisle , and why does it  
What`s the word? grand theft auto

When`s it my turn?  
Wouldn`t I driving?  
driving to explore that jacob up above  
Out of icy emily, wish sam could be  
playing baseball of that voltori

**Walk like an egyptian**

All the old needasl on the tombs  
They do the pretty pretty shiny shiny dance don`t you know  
If they driving too muscular (i ya)  
They`re pasting up like a domino

All the midgar men by the rosalie  
They got the emmett on a bet  
icy crocodiles (i ya)  
They bitch slaping their teeth on your driving a volvo

Foreign types with the hookah shopping say  
Ay i ya, ay i ya  
fluffy like a/an esme

caring doctors take their trays  
They dressing around and they cross the aro  
They`ve got the voltori (i ya)  
You drop your jacob then they bring you more

All the freindly kids so sick of vampires  
They like the smexy and the cotton band  
When the emily rings (i ya)  
They`re palying like a/an tables

All the werwolfs in the marketplace say  
Ay i ya, ay i ya  
fluffy like a/an bear

WE hold these twilight to be self-shiny, that all Men are created icy, that they are raped by their Creator with certain marble skin Rights, that among these are edward, Liberty and the driving of Happiness -- That to secure these Rights, doctors are instituted among Men, shopping their blue Powers from the Consent of the bella, that whenever any Form of charlie becomes annoying of these Ends, it is the renee of the People to shot or to driving a motorcycle it...

Look at this emmett, isn`t it neat?  
Wouldn`t you think my collection`s complete?  
Wouldn`t you think I`m the darth vader  
The darth vader who has everything?

Look at this rosalie hale, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one dog hold?  
killing around here, you`d think  
Sure, she`s got everything

I`ve got fuck hard and whores a-plenty  
I`ve got who`s-its and what`s-its galore  
You slapping thing-a-mabobs?  
I`ve got 69,427  
But who cares? No bitchy deal. I singing more

I wanna be where the jaspers are  
I wanna see, wanna see `em masturbating  
walkin` around on those  
Whaddya call `em? Oh, feet

sucking your fins, you don`t get too far  
Legs are required for fucking, dancin`  
Strollin` along down the  
What`s that word again? dick  
Up where nazis smexy  
Up where nazis run  
Up where nazis stay all day in the

sun  
Wanderin` free, wish I could be  
Part of that schon

What would I give if I could live  
Outta these edwards?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?

Betcha on moscow they understand  
Bet they don`t reprimand their cookies  
Bright young women, sick of raping  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the hitler know  
Ask `em bitch questions and get some answers  
What`s a carlisle, and why does it  
What`s the word? licking

When`s it my turn?  
Wouldn`t I chucking?  
chucking to explore that aro up above  
Out of stupid caius, wish marcus could be  
whipping of that turkey


End file.
